


i hope you don’t mind

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Real short, i love family fics, please don’t beat my ass, richard loves taron a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: taron and richard find out life changing news.literally just fluff





	i hope you don’t mind

✰

It had been surprisingly warm autumn night, despite the rain getting ready to pour. Taron was sat on the sofa with his legs curled close to himself and the knitted blanket wrapped tightly around his body. 

The television was on, although taron really wasn’t too bothered to watch whatever was playing. His mind was clouded with too many thoughts to even comprehend what channel he was even on. He and richard’s dog, a chubby little pug named Ziggy, was practically a melted ball of fur on taron’s lap. Though, rubbing at the pup’s floppy ears helped calm his nerves a bit nothing was stopping the dark thoughts that raced through his head at the moment.

Taron was pregnant. he had been feeling pretty sick for a few days now, thought he just had a bug or something. But a quick stop to the doctor’s office clearly confirmed otherwise.   
of course he wanted kids, and he was sure richard wanted them too. He just didn’t know if it was the right time. 

Richard, although he had been home for weeks now, had just wrapped up filming on a movie he was working on. Taron had a few projects coming up as well, he wasn’t sure if a baby would fit in their lives at the moment. His mind was conflicted, he knew richard loved him and would absolutely want to make this work. But another part of him, a highly insecure part of him, was worried richard would be upset at the news and pack up his things and leave. He knew he was being quite absurd but he couldn’t help it. 

The sound of the garage door opening and a car door opening and closing interrupted his thoughts. Ziggy’s too, it appeared, as the little chubby dog had lifted its head up to look at the door in excitement at the sound of his other owner returning home. The door creaking open had snagged taron’s attention too as he looked away from his fidgeting fingers to the direction of the door as well.

“T? Sweetheart?” came the soft Scottish voice. Taron looked up as his boyfriend set down his keys and began to take off his jacket.

“Hi. ‘Missed you.” Taron said, albeit sounding a bit quieter than he would’ve liked. Richard seemed to notice his slightly off behavior and slipped his shoes off before coming to rest on the couch next to Taron. He gently grabbed Taron’s head to pull him in for a quick kiss on the forehead.

“What’s up with ye, T? Talk to me.” He had whispered whilst rubbing Taron’s back for comfort. 

“Rich, I–I’m pregnant.” Taron had blurted it out slightly out of stress, slightly out of just not knowing what else to say. Richard hadn’t even gotten the chance to say anything before Taron started to ramble, “Listen, I understand if you don’t want this or it’s too much at the moment. I get it, I do. I’m so sor—“

Two strong arms engulfed him in an embrace as he felt the warm vibration of a chuckle. “T? Are ye kiddin’ me? You have nothing to be sorry for. I don’t need to hear an apology, this might just be the best day of my life, sweetheart.” Taron looked up only to be greeted with a huge dopey grin and bright blue eyes.

“You’re not mad?” Taron asked, returning the hug as Richard planted a long kiss on his forehead.

“No!” Richard laughed, “Why in the world would I be?! I’ve got the most talented, stunning, amazing man in the world and now I get to have a baby with him. Now that’s a dream, T.” He whispered the last part as he planted another kiss on Taron’s lips.

“I don’ know. I was worried, okay?” Taron said as he rested his cheek against his boyfriend’s chest, pouting.

“Ye worry too much.” Richard said lovingly, resting his chin on the crown of Taron’s head.

Taron glanced up at his boyfriend with a cheeky smile tugging at his lips. “Maybe, but you love me.” He planted a soft kiss on Richard’s jaw before retreating to Richard’s chest again.

“That I do, T.”


End file.
